closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS/Other
1947–1951 Snapshot 5 (5-26-2017 8-43 PM).png snapshot_00.032018.04.01_22.55.34.png snapshot_00.032018.04.01_22.55.341.png Cbs49.jpg Snapshot 6 (5-26-2017 8-44 PM).png Snapshot 7 (5-26-2017 8-46 PM).png Snapshot 2 (5-26-2017 8-37 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-26-2017 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-26-2017 8-41 PM).png GW243H182.jpg 1951–1961 cbs1951.jpg|Network ID snapshot_00.071_22.41.46.png XnOmmmzFMktmNOn1qTPGkw9917.jpg GW242H182.jpg 413a4d4ed8562bb296ee87cf2567b6ca.png 17810c53ff245495aa8055afd75a1317.png Cbs1951d.jpg cffca3b8c3626f33cc86c1d48cfffecf.png 1952–1966 cbs_ident_1950s_b.jpg|Closing ID CBS_Closing_1952.png|Closing ID CBS Television Network 1966 Dark.png 668e1a4a03c119d29c205e0c78b5ca0a.png 1954–1959 cbs1958.jpg|Color Network ID GW229H172.jpg Cbs.png|B&W copy of Color Network ID 1956–1961 Cbs1950scolorclosing.jpg Cbs1950scolorclosingb.jpg 1959–1961 cbs1959.jpg|Color Network ID 1961–1965 cbs1961.jpg 6f3e368c68fc3c2b54697f948217deec.png cbs_judygarland_pres_1964b.jpg cbs_edsullivan_pres_1964a.jpg 1963–1967 B712a25df9286fc4b6e09b601b7c7b08.jpg|B&W version 0d8HI2UgHoIaGjCmk674pw68280.jpg Cbs1966 telop.jpg 6bd7846bb1bc01adf5eb57fdb6c7104b.png Cbs1966a.jpg|Color version 1965–1970 cbs1960s.jpg Snapshot 00.04 2017.08.24 15.14.23.png Snapshot_00.02_2017.08.24_15.23.25.png CBS1960s.jpg cbs_1970slogo.jpg|Promo ID from 1965 1965–1971 CBS 'In Color' (1965).png CBS Color 2.png QIU1xokhe_Lo46VjkV8kwA7680.jpg cbs-1960s-color1.jpg 1965_CBS_Color_Logo.mp4.png Cbs1966.jpg Cbs1966b.jpg CBS_color_ID__1967.png d3bfa477f4e662324337e6b1d60f8b9f.jpg hXQLOmeMJUUi6rwgds_mtA7136.jpg|From the fifth and final season (1965-1966) of The Dick Van Dyke Show. Cbs1966openbw.png 1970–1971 ZYCJByj9nyTd3qxPogZgeA53440.jpg|Network ID 1971–1972 cbs1971.jpg|Network ID 1972–1973 CBS 1972.jpg|Network Telop ID cbs1972_a.jpg|Network ID CBS1972promos2.png|Promo ID Cbs1972promoss.jpg 1973–1974 cbs1973.jpg|Network ID CBS (1973).png cbs 1973.png|Promo ID from 1973 tv3jV4vEZWtBWzoOda2M1A13903.jpg CBS 'Eye' Logo.jpg 1974–1975 cbs1974.jpg CBS ID 1974.png CBS ID 1974 KNXT.png CBS1974e.png 1975–1976 cbs1975_a.JPG cbs-1976-ident1.jpg cbs-1976-ident3t.jpg FugiCXK3k1p2wZDEa_eekA62221.png CBS promo 1975.png|Promo ID from 1975 1976–1977 Cbs1976.jpg Cbs1976a.jpg CBS76x.png Cbs1976cde.jpg September_25__1977_CBS_commercials.mp4_snapshot_11.39.png 1977–1980 Cbs1977b.jpg Cbs1977e.jpg Cbs1977c.jpg cbs-1977-identanim2.jpg 31a5fefef2875821aa64f66b8e0b157e.png cbs-1979-ident3.jpg 83c1dSgR4T--KqjRVwJKuA54584.jpg CBS_1977_Green.jpg Cbs1977green.jpg 07e83e3444e66196cb4609469ccb7edf.jpg Cbs1977_gold.jpg f7f19ddb21e0e703fa781424dd00b476.png cbs-1979-ident2.jpg Cbs1978redorange.png CBS1979f.png cbs-1979-ident4.jpg CBS1980early.png 98b94db0e7aecc52da4798d911f08a46.jpg 4c92ccda2e703bd09e5c65aa896f135e.png 1978–1979 Cbsapril1978b.png cbs1978b.jpg Cbs1978ooc.jpg Cbs1978.jpg This_is_CBS_(1978).png|Network ID Telop from 1978 Cbs1978a.jpg|Promo ID from 1978 1979–1980 ZfvVcr49NHTl3LrWBCCpzA24873.jpg|Promo ID 1980–1983 cbs1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 CBS_Commercial_Breaks_-_January_1__1981 1.png CBS_Commercial_Breaks_-_January_1__1981.png CBS_ID_(October_21, 1980).png CBS1982.jpg QuickTime Plogog - Copyef.jpg cbs-1981-ident1.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 cbs-1981-ident3.jpg 1981_''This_Is_CBS''_I.d.png CBS (1980s) Part 1s.png cbs-1981-ident2.jpg CBS network logo ID 1983.jpg cbs-1982-ident1.jpg CBS_April_24__1983_Network_ID.mp4.png CBS Eye (Cue Heavenly Chorus).png|Circa 1981 Marketing Bumper 1983–1984 cbs1983.jpg|Network ID Cbs1983b.jpg 927950b5720162f878d94be3c06c42e1.png Cbs1983early.jpg|Early version 1984–1985 cbs1984.jpg|Network ID Cbs1984b.jpg CBS (1985) c.PNG 1985–1986 cbs1985.jpg|Network ID cbs-1985-ident1.jpg CBS (1986) c.PNG d33b1adf7b4ee02d1ab1097984cc1466.jpg This_Is_CBS_-_Station_Ident_1985.mp4.png CBS_Promos_(1986).mp4 e.png 1986–1987 cbs1986.jpg|Network ID Cbs1986a.jpg 1987–1988 cbs1987.jpg|Network ID Cbs1987a.jpg 1987 CBS IDs.mp4.png cbs-1987-ident1.jpg h6zA-1PEaKMOLmK5X5V_5g4229.jpg 1988–1989 cbs1988.jpg|Network ID 97fee0eee4d424efc432f48c5f087c7c.png cbs_ident_1988_a.jpg CBS (1989) c.PNG CBS1988.jpg cbs-1989-identstill.jpg cbs_affliate_ident_1988a.jpg 1989–1990 cbs1989.jpg|Network ID 8c62gn9QtpjPaaZO1d1GyA9630.jpg cbs_tv_ident_a.jpg cbs_tv_ident_b.jpg 7da22e2a7529dc2226b6f1d6c3703339.jpg Cbs1990.jpg cbsid_1990a.jpg EOWVjlrQTpDTuvtW_ouzWA10558.jpg 1990–1992 cbs1991.jpg|Network ID cbs_ident_1991a.jpg cbs_ident_1991b.jpg McDonald's CBS.png|Network Legal ID CBS Olympics 1991.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 cbs_olympics91.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 #2 1992–1995 Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 6-01 AM).png|Network ID CBS_network_logo_ID_1992.jpg 2l-2aC5vTQgl4TgXrzzBpA8862.png cbs_network_ident_1992a.jpg cbs_network_ident_1992b.jpg p1zt7lQ2NcDhFoe3D_F8Ww15637.jpg 1262f2d3f4b9b52591a077dcae3a538c.png|Network ID Telop Comedy Central 1994 MTV.jpg|ID used when WJZ-TV switched to CBS in 1995 Cbs1993.jpg|Promo ID from 1993 cbs_olympics94 a.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1993 1994–1995 Cbs1994.jpg|Promo ID 1995–1996 cbs1995.jpg cbs_ident_youreon_1995a.jpg cbs1995_c.jpg cbs1995_a.jpg mGr7kwtTS5gLmX1hcRsjSA21799.jpg EiYDJ4_mmxIB_GsptHUsdg25415.jpg 6dNNpfAcX73aAt9A5KNP5g20804.jpg 3_cJ8A8NW0MWPcrXYioPEg25124.jpg VQzIiZWdq5uHGcvLtLNCQA23618.jpg hGmfbblB7G3G7RWabmBd4w25245.jpg PAddpSiLx84w_6_bFaKyoQ23359.jpg jsvXkyqraRhkjvd48630lA21764.jpg DVaSrPnRrwmBkMxzV1X4dg17819.jpg 8ELZpdBA5z2MCXCzxFnP9w21369.jpg xb5IGwxawyKLown1dR7mHA23103.jpg uz5ryQhU-xLklzxRj6E35A22333.jpg|Cybill Shepherd in white pants #1 bM2d4R9NY7IwXQ7WUwCZSg24100.jpg|Cybill Shepherd in white pants #2 0YnDgo4YuMpmOPGuvoEhvg15632.jpg|Cybill Shepherd in white pants #3 N27bTTT24gannaR06pPzZw20938.jpg 1996–1998 1996–1997 Screenshot_2016-04-20-10-34-19_kindlephoto-85368685.jpg Fh9rQ0i0GVg775aBBIKsjQ11282.jpg|''Welcome Home'' M8fyWRZyWyj2P5hjCg7eAA12576.jpg lDqKbkuBldWYJALeZotFuQ13348.jpg vWnMWLheF9aJjpo8QS9k6g13998.jpg S4ho7pEQ3rKJgR-pdbmoIA17184.jpg nmtYc3d4cW9Co1K1cZ7_iQ16798.jpg bnujaBqta6PsVlT6fRHYLA15478.jpg TxAHJWlAejntH0QJALGzuA16947.jpg gKq1s1OJnthuAEUexKZHrg13051.jpg SKLI7afRFvnBPqyQFOQXjg20653.jpg aczMF3VOQ33rsoKvYed3zg15259.jpg cbs1997.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Comedy Central On MTV.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) #2 gf_oxuZ_5qkBuoGEo3-QzQ16401.jpg 1997–1998 Cbs1997b.jpg|''Welcome Home'' cbs1997.jpg Cbs1997d.jpg gf_oxuZ_5qkBuoGEo3-QzQ16401.jpg 1998–1999 Tl5_55bJ3qi_X1rPG8J8bg12295.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) cbs1998.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) 1999–2000 ksk3koBUeI4hPhLqQPEJOw11692.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs1999.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs we can move mountains.png|''We Can Move Mountains (1999)'' 2000–2001 cbs2000_a.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000 2.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) 2001–2002 Cbs2001b.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) cbs2001.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) #2 2002–2003 Cbs2002.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2002-2003) 2003–2004 cbs2003.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2003-2004) 2004–2005 cbs2004.JPG|''It's All Here'' (2004-2005) 2005–2006 cbs2005.JPG|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005) Cbs2006.jpg|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005-2006) #2 2006–2007 IBC 13 First.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2006-2007) 2007–2008 cbs2007a.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2007-2008) hYlM8Q1OJClx1nOVOazUsw29466.jpg 2008–2009 cbs2008.JPG|''We Are CBS'' (2008-2009) 2009–2010 Cbs2009.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2009-2010) 2010–2011 CBS2010.JPG|''Only CBS'' (2010-2011) 2012–2013 Cbs2011.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2011-present) onlycbs2012d.png 2013–present CBS2010s 3.png Cbs2010s 3 e.png On-Screen Watermarks 1993–2009 1997.JPG 2009–present CBS Onscreen.jpg Other CBS 000000.png|Logo seen in bumpers in the 1980's Videos CBS "Presents This Program In Color" Logo (1965) CBS "In Color" ID (1968) CBS Network ID 1992 CBS 1992-1995 "This is CBS"